


Destiel Oneshots

by Imalwaysdown



Series: Destiel Oneshots/Drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Angel/Human relationship, Angst, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Demon Dean Winchester, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Human Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Mutual Pining, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam Knows, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Smut, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24051358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imalwaysdown/pseuds/Imalwaysdown
Summary: Oneshots and drabbles about Dean Winchester and Castiel.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: Destiel Oneshots/Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811056
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	1. Christmas at Jody’s

"Come on in, boys," Jody said after she opened the door to see them standing there. She held the door open as they walked in together. After coming in behind Castiel, Jack smiled and waved.

"Cas I like you're sweater," Jody complimented his cat sweater, "it's cute."

"Thank you. I -uh got it from..," he trailed off, looking at dean to finish his sentence. Their hands were held together, and you could see Dean's ring as the swung their arms.

"He got it from Hot Topic," Dean finished. He had his hand on the small of Cas's back as the walked into the living room.

They all sat down together, discussing what was new since they've seen each other. They always spent Christmas at Jody's when they weren't busy with cases. 

"Boys, I made dinner. Y'all should go eat it before it gets cold," Jody said as she laughed at one of Dean's stupid jokes.

"Thank you, Jody, we really appreciate it," Sam said.

The girls came in not long after the others sat down to eat. It was only Alex and Claire, since Patience went home to her dad. 

"Hey, come on in girls. We just sat down to eat. I made chicken," Jody greeted. The girls had arms full of bags, probably presents, and were still going out to get more.

"Thank you," They said after they finally finished, huffing from carrying so much.

They both said hey to the boys, sat down, and then they all began to eat. They complimented Jody on her cooking, talked, and laughed as they ate together.

Once Dean was finished he had a question for Jody, "Pie?"

"I knew you would ask that," Jody chuckled before getting up and disappearing into the kitchen. Dean smiled and rubbed his hands when she came back with pie in her hands.

"Cherry pie—from scratch." 

Everyone dug in, even though Dean tried to keep it to himself. They ate every last bit of it before going to the tree for presents.

"Okay, so I think we should set the ones with our names on it in front of us and open them together," Jody said.

Everyone agreed and began organizing their presents, Jack almost grabbing the ones that said 'From: Jack' along with the ones to him.

"Jody, you go first, you did so much already," Alex said.

"If you say so!"

She opened one revealing a hand-made ornament from Jack. It had a drawing in it of her and Jack from a picture the first time they met. She smiled and thanked him, almost crying from the adorable gift.

The next one was a dress and a pair of shoes that Dean and Cas gifted together. The other two were big bags from Claire and Alex full of a bunch of stuff she liked.

While opening her last gift, a car door was shut outside, grabbing everyone's attention. 

"Oh, there's your gift Sam." Jody ran out the door.

"All of us invested into this."

Sam had the biggest grin on his face when a little German Shepard puppy walked in through the door, Jody panting after it.

"I- she runs too fast."

"Oh my god," Sam said astonished, while the puppy liked his face,"I cannot thank you enough."

Dean huffed, "Dude, if that thing shits in the bunker, I'm kicking both of you out."

"'That thing' is a dog Dean, and I know how train her."

"What are you going to name hi- oops- i mean her?" Jack asked.

After thinking for a bit,"Daisy." Sam concluded, "I'll name her Daisy."

Daisy pulled at Jack's brown sweater, earning a small laugh and a pat on the head and He scratched behind her ear.

"She's cute," Cas said.

"Let's move on. Sam open your other presents."

Sam opened the present from Jack, which was a photo album of the 'family' together. He awed and gave Jack a hug, and then opened the one drone Cas. It was the harry potter books he's been wanting for a long time. Next was Dean's gift, a bunch of flannel and the 'stupid' songs Sam liked, and Dean was very happy with his gift. He gave them a 'thank you' and it was on to Claire's presents.

She got a hoodie from Alex, a guitar from Jody, a big stuffed dog from Cas, a leather jacket from Dean, Doc Martin's from Sam, and a hat from Jack. They each earned hugs and kisses on the cheek.

Alex got a dress, knitted blankets, vinyl, a record player, a pair of leather gloves, a book, and some hand-made jewelry. 

It was now Dean's turn. He opened the two presents from Claire and Alex, both with leather jackets and one flannel shirt, that he wished he could wear instead of the itchy sweater Cas insisted on. He got to Jody's gift, which was a set of his favorite movies, which he was very excited to watch with Cas when they got to the bunker. Sam gave him a framed picture of the 'family' and a set of scarves.

"Why this, man?" He snorted.

"Scarves are a Dean thing," Sam said.

"Scarves are not a Dean thing," He said, "I hate it. but thank you, sam."

"Your welcome," Sam laughed.

Dean opened Jack's gift to him, which was a shirt with a burger on it.

"You like burgers and I saw that shirt," Jack explained,"it fits you."

Dean held it up to himself and nodded. Daisy tried to steal it from him, and scared dean in the process. Sam called her to him and held her in his lap.

His final gift was Cas's present.

"Damn," he said when he saw that it was a huge painting of one of their wedding pictures, which Cas looked everywhere for someone to paint and he even payed a good bit for it to be done. It was a black and white painting of them with Deans arm around them, and they both had big smiles on their face.It was in there with a long sleeved grey shirt, which is one of his favorite things to wear, and a necklace with wings on it. He gave Cas a loving kiss and a thank you.

Jack, who got a bunch of candy, cute pajamas, and a paint set from everyone, was petting Daisy and watched as Cas began opening his gifts. Jack was really happy with his presents and was currently eating one of the lollypops Jody gave to him.

Cas opened Jacks first and it was a drawing of him and Cas. 

"This is beautiful, Jack."

He got a stuffed grumpy cat and a stuffed guinea pig from Claire, and Alex gave him a flannel shirt. Alex was tired of him wearing the same thing everyday and took a long time trying to find a good color for him. 

Jody gave him a black trench coat, one like the beige one he already had. She explained she liked him in black and Dean immediately agreed. Sam gave him a pair of shoes and cool socks with cats on them.

Next was Dean's presents to him, which was certainly more than Cas needed. Yeah, Dean was definitely bad about spoiling him.

Cas got clothes, pictures of them together, bee-printed pajamas, and his favorite—a necklace with Dean's name on it that came with a halo on it.

Dean put it on Cas himself, who showered him in kisses afterwards.

Once everyone said their thank you'd, they set up movie night, where they watched Christmas themed movies. They all fell asleep one after the other and then they woke up in the morning, said their goodbyes, and went back home to enjoy the rest of Christmas at the bunker.


	2. Sore (Human!Cas)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is sore and bruised after a fight and since Cas is human, he gives Dean a massage instead of healing him.

Dean relaxed on a chair after a hunt, sore and bruised from the fights. This was a lot better than many other times he was hurt. He was just used to Cas healing Sam and him by now. 

"I apologize for not being able to heal you, dean," Cas said while folding up dirtied clothes, including the trench coat that was bloodied from killing a vampire about a week ago. He didn't really wear it much since he could actually get overheated now that he was human.

"It's fine, Cas," Dean reassured, "It's not your fault you're human."

"Yeah, but I always like to help you and Sam feel better whenever I can."

"I know," Dean trailed off, thinking, "You know what? You can do something for me now—as a human."

Cas squinted, "Wa-What?"

"You could rub my muscles," Dean said, trying his best to sound as manly as possible while asking his best friend for a massage.

"What?"

"Give me a massage."

Cas hesitates before saying, "Don't people do that professionally? Why ask me? I've never done that in all the-"

Dean stopped him by grabbing his hands and putting them on his shoulder, brushing Cas off to the side so he could get behind him to a better angle. 

"Rub," Dean commanded. Cas listened and started rubbing softly, getting a sigh from Dean. 

"Is this right?" Cas, who was very confused at the whole situation, asked.

"Yes, go a little harder." Cas rubbed harder and moved down further to a little above his armpits and then right up to his neck, which felt really good. 

Dean had everything he didn't want floating around in his head. He was trying his best not to make any noises because he was surprised Cas has never done this before, because he was certainly doing everything perfectly fine.

Cas went back to his shoulders, and was getting better with moving his hands correctly. He hit a sore spot. Dean almost hissed and moaned at once, wondering how something like that could hurt but also feel so good.

"What are you guys doing?" 

Cas took his hands off of Dean after hearing Sam interrupt but placed them back after a few seconds and continued rubbing, "Rubbing Dean's muscles, why? If you want I can do that to you."

Dean coughed, trying to drive attention away from the situation. He was so embarrassed. 

Sam smiled, "No thanks, Cas. I think you should only do that kind of thing to Dean."

Cas furrowed his eyebrows. He rubbed Deans next, hitting a very good spot. Dean couldn't help but make a strange noise.

"What do you mean? Dean likes it, do you not?"

"No, Cas. I do, but—you'll get it eventually," Sam said. He left them to their thing, knowing exactly Dean wouldn't have let anyone else do that to him. He would never even ask someone other than Cas to help him. It wasn't a very straight and manly thing to ask your guy best friend for. 

Back at the table, Cas stopped rubbing Dean's shoulders and sat in the chair beside him. 

"Hmm, why did you stop?" Dean groaned at the absence of Cas's hands on him. 

"Is it weird for me to do that? Why was Sam acting like that?" Cas asked. 

"I don't know."

Poor Cas was so confused to why Dean was red in the face, knowing full well why Sam was acting the way he was.

"Go ask him!" Dean grumbled, not wanting his unmanly side to show any longer than it already was.

Dean realized that was a bad idea when Cas walked away, but didn't risk digging himself a deeper hole by stopping him.

Cas went to Sam's room, and sat down beside Sam on the bed. Sam had one of Dean's Lynyrd Skynyrd tapes. 

"You never listen to music. What's going on Sam?"

Sam was very relieved he didn't have to listen to Dean's music, and also pleased with the fact he was going to be the one to tell Cas how that whole ordeal was not very heterosexual.

"Fine, look, what you were doing back there is something Dean would only ask if you and no one else, maybe a long time ago, Lina, but other than the only person I know who he would be comfortable touching him like that would only be you," Sam said. Cas squinted his eyes.

"I- I don't understand why he would only let me rub his muscles."

"He trusts you enough. The thing is, Cas, not a lot of straight men ask that of their best friend," Cas obviously was still waiting for more of a specific answer, "No straight dude would let you do that unprofessionally if you were a man, unless they weren't straight and had feelings for you."

"Oh, Dean is attracted to me?"

"Yes. Yes he is. I don't feel like he's ready to accept that of himself entirely, not yet at least." 

"So what do I do? Ask him about it?"

"Yes."

Cas left after that, and Sam knew exactly what he had to do. He slipped his headphones on and did his own thing.


	3. Sam Snaps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is tired of seeing Dean and Cas dancing around each other and does something about it.

"Hey guys I'm gonna go make a food run, I'll be back," Sam said to Dean and Cas, who were sitting and talking as Cas went through Dean's bag. He had to get out of there before he said something, before he suffocated. This was one of the times Sam desperately wanted to call them out on their shit.

They were there, giving each other looks, and Dean was making teasing jokes towards the angel. Sam was sick of it, seeing them do that and never taking action on one another. It was tiring watching them deny the feelings, he really wanted to yell at them.

At some point, while talking about women and how they rarely slept with them, Dean pointed out Cas' looks.

"You know if I were a woman, I would date you, you can get anyone looking like that, Cas," Dean said, while smirked and fiddling his thumbs. 

Sam rolled his eyes and almost face palmed at them, because what the fuck? Who says that to their best friend unless they actually want to fuck them. 

Sam has know for a long time about them, he knows the way they feel about each other. Anyone with eyes could tell they're in love. 

—and Sam has known since forever about Dean's sexuality. He may think he's good at hiding how he feels, but he certainly isn't. He was obsessed with male characters in tv shows, as a child and as an adult. I mean come on, think about Dr. Sexy! He's like a teenage girl when it comes to that man. And he would never forget Ryan in high school. The Ryan that Dean never wanted to leave. The same Ryan who was never told about their real lives, so that he would never be hurt. Yeah, maybe he could have just been a friend, but the way Dean was about him, showed he viewed Ryan differently than any other guy friend he had.

For what Sam knows, Cas is genderless anyway, he's just in a mans body. I'm sure gender wouldn't be a huge problem if it was Castiel Dean liked and not Jimmy Novak's body. Sam was sure Dean was bisexual anyway.

Cas, well he was "indifferent to sexual orientation", as he says. Cas, he doesn't seem mind Dean is the same sex as his vessel. Cas was too deep to care, and well he seemed to still have the same connection with Hannah when she was in the male vessel.

Sam knew he had to do something, not only for them but for himself. He is sick of seeing them dance around each other. 

He wanted them to be happy. Suppressing emotions, getting pissed at each other, and never doing any thing, that's not happy.

He texted Cas saying, "Meet me here with Dean I've got something important to show you," and giving him the location of a local diner he thought was fitting.

Messaging Dean the same thing was a little harder, because Dean called and had questions. Cas wasn't worried about questions.

"Hey, man," Sam said when he had answered the phone, knowing what exact questions Dean was going to ask him.

"Why do you want me at the diner? I thought you said you were gonna bring home to food," Dean questioned.

"I thought we could eat somewhere for a change."

Dean grumbled, "Fine. Whatever you are paying."

"See you there."

"See you there."

-⋄-

Dean parked the impala in the parking lot of the diner and got out. He was wondering what the hell Sam was up to this time, because why else would he ask Dean to come here. He saw Cas sitting at a booth, picking at his nails. 

Dean couldn't deny how cute he looked. His hair was a little messy like always because he never remembered to brush it and Dean always had to remind him. 

"Hey Cas, where is Sam?" Dean asked, sitting across from Cas and giving him a genuine smile. Cas seemed to be the only one to ever get those from him. 

"I thought he was with you," Cas said, confused at this point.

"He told me he was gonna be here," Dean replied, furrowing his eyebrows. He took out his phone and called Sam.

"Sam," He said when his brother picked up, "where are you?"

"At the bunker."

"At the bunker," Dean mocked, "At the bunker. Why the he'll aren't you here Sam?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

"You and Cas. Together. Alone. Now go grow a pair and talk to him!" 

"I- great he hung up."

"What did he say?" Cas asked. 

"He's at the bunker. He set us up here."

"Why would he do that?"

"I don't fucking know, man," Dean frustratedly conveyed. He glanced at Cas, who was still picking at his nails. 

Dean swatted at his hand, "Stop that." Cas obeyed, and looked up into his eyes. They stayed that way for a minute, before Dean cleared his throat and looked away. 

"Glad we've been having normal hunts lately, yeah? I'm happy to have you come along, buddy," Dean stated. His hand was lying next to Cas's. It was tempting, sickening not to do almost—not to grab his hand and hold it right there.

"Yeah it's nice to be around you and Sam," Cas said. His pinky was touching Cas's, and Cas was moving closer to him. Dean was about to explode.

Dean's hand was about to move closer to Cas's but he got a phone call.

"Oh sorry, Cas, It's Sam," Dean said. He answered the phone only to be told to pass it to Cas.

There was some talking on the other side of the phone before Cas spoke. "My phone is dead....I don't have a charger," He said.

Sam must have told him to put the phone on speaker because he said "Okay," and set the phone down.

"What are you guys doing," He asked. He obviously knew they had not admitted their feelings yet. He would just have to try a little harder.

"Just talking, Sam, Why?" Cas said, completely confused since he knew they were there together.

"Dean. I swear to god if you don't explain this to Cas I will come there and do it for you," Sam yelled into the phone and then hung up once again.

"Dean, explain what to me?" Cas questioned as Dean rubbed his face in distress. He looked at Cas's face and knew how difficult it was going to be explaining to his best friend how he felt. It wouldn't be easy, especially if Cas didn't return his feelings.

"Look, promise me that you won't be scared or that, if I explain this to you, you won't leave me?" Dean asked him. Cas shook his head. 

"No, Dean, I would never leave you," Cas answered.

"Well," Dean paused for a moment and looked down at his hands, "I think of you more than a friend Cas, that's it. 

Cas was silent for a moment, "As in," Cas trailed off before speaking again, "you're in love with me?"

"Yes, Cas, I'm in love with you," Dean said, still looking down at his hands.

"Dean, look at me please," Cas said after a moment. Dean listened to him and looked into his eyes. He looked happy, and he didn't even have to smile.

"I think I am in love with you too. Being an angel and all, I am not really sure what it means, but I am sure what I'm feeling isn't platonic."

Dean smiled and looked down, "Really?"

"Yes, Dean, really. Now are you gonna explain why Sam set us up?"


	4. “I Loved Him”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: major character death and mourning

Dean was lying drunk on a chair in the war room, his head hanging on his shoulders, and a bottle of beer in his hands. Sam has thought he must've started drinking when he had left to hunt a few vampires, which had been about 12 p.m and he obviously had been crying due to his red face and puffy eyes. Sam was the one who shook him awake.

"Dean, I- you need to get to bed, come on I'll help you," Sam had said to him, earning a "hfph" in response.

Sam gently helped Dean up and guided him towards his bedroom. He lied him down and assisted Dean with pulling the cover over himself. He sighed and gave Dean a sympathetic look, because this wasn't the first time Sam had to aid his drunk brother. He always was like that when Sam would go to hunts by himself. 

"Sam, please don't leave me right now," Dean begged him. He had grabbed his brothers arm before he left. 

"Okay," He said and sat down beside Dean. He knew he might would to have to stay there until Dean fell asleep.

"I-I He laid here with me once, after I had nightmares about Mom and all. Even after I was so rude to him, He-he still cared so much. He doesn't even sleep! I-I never deserved that," Dean told him. It was surprising to Sam he was able to say that so well, but he also knew he had to be so drunk to ever open up to Sam.

"Look, you definitely earned it Dean, and he was the only one willing to give you everything you ever wanted," Sam stated. He glanced at Dean, who was tightly hugging the trench coat to his chest.

"Do you think we could get him back?" Dean asked, voice very shaky like pre-sobbing session. 

"I do-don't know Dean, he made a deal with the empty and I don't think we could get him out, even with Jack, and I know that thing isn't very empathetic. It won't make an exception for someone that woke it up."

"We have to get him back, I can't without him," Dean choked out. Sam started crying himself, he had to admit he had cried a couple times after the empty took Cas. Cas was his best friend and they'd done so much for each other. They didn't interact as much as Cas did with Dean, but still remained close friends.

"We can try," Sam reassured him, but he was afraid Cas was most-likely long gone. 

"It look him away from me! We were just- We were in there eating and talking about Jack. He looked so damn happy! Why couldn't they just tell us! He was so stupid to do that."

"Dean," Sam started, but Dean had continued. Sam thought it was a good idea not to interrupt and just let Dean get all of his frustration out. 

"Jack should have told us. I know Cas was scared, but he-...Jack had no excuse," Dean said, he was so terribly disappointed in Jack, and had yelled at him a couple of times the day Cas was taken, but after a while he had decided the kid had enough, with one of his “fathers” death and then having the blame on him. He was probably just as broken as the Winchesters. 

"We already had so much on our plate and I don't think he knows any better. He was soulless, Dean," Sam defended. 

"But I loved him, Sam. I loved him so much, and I think he loved me back. I never got to tell him. Why can't we just be happy? Don't we deserve happiness?"

"I know, Dean, I know." Sam was now holding his own head in his hands while Dean was painfully sobbing next to him. 

...

"I will get Castiel back—and I don't care what it takes," Jack had said the next day. He was very heartbroken over Cas, and had left them for a week to be my himself. He finally had came back, very determined to get his father back. 

"What could you do?" Dean questioned him, even though they all knew deep down, there was really nothing they could do to get their angel back, but Dean was going to be the last one to admit it. He had previously researched what they could possibly do, but there was so little information about the empty that he had found nothing. He even got on his knees and begged and prayed to God, both drunk and sober.

"I think I could get the empty to exchange me for Castiel," Jack said. He looked so positive with his idea. 

Dean sighed, "You're not gonna do that, okay? Is there anything else?"

"No, I looked everywhere and I talked to every angel I knew, and they couldn't help. They just told me to contact God, but I prayed multiple times and didn’t hear anything," Jack explained. He had tears on his face too, now having that only chance taken away. His choices would never please the Winchesters, and he knew Cas wouldn't be happy about it either, not that he would be aware of their disappointment in him when he would be dead. 

"I'm done with this shit, why does God not give a damn about us? He said we were his 'favorite show' or whatever. He can't give us happiness for one second? You know what? I am not going to please God-Chuck-or whatever his name is, I'm done hunting," Dean has been raising his voice, but it was still undeniably shaken, it really broke Sam's heart to see him like this.

"You mean you're gonna quit hunting?" Sam asked him, "You're Dean Winchester—and do you think Cas would want this? You moping around crying about him and never getting over it? I think he would want you to keep hunting and try to forget and forgive."

Dean fidgeted around and closed his eyes. He seemed to not be able to look at him or Jack, hence his uncomfortable, shifty eyes. 

Jack broke the silence had been around the room, "I think Sam is right, Cas would want you to move on."

"Screw what he wants, I'm never gonna be the same," Dean said. They didn't utter a word after that, "I-I- don't expect me to hunt now, but you're right about that. Still, I will always be looking for a way to get him back and I don’t give a damn what it takes.”


	5. Drunk In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunk!Dean
> 
> Sorry for the cheesiness. I really didn’t know how to end this, so I did something basic. Hope it’s fine, though! <3

Cas had came down after Sam had prayed for him. He had called saying, "Cas, we need your help, can you come quick?" 

After a few seconds of waiting, Cas entered with a flap of angel wings, "Hey, Sam. I came as soon as you called. Where is Dean?"

"That's what I needed you for. I am busy researching and I'll be investing people tomorrow, so I'm gonna need sleep. I would like it if you could go see why the hell Dean isn't back from the bar yet," Sam said. Dean had went to bar hours ago and had not come back, so Sam was thinking he was drunk off his ass and trying to get into someone's pants, or he was badly hurt. He needed someone to check up on him and bring him home. Cas was the easiest person to get to, and when it's for Dean Winchester, he would do anything.

"Okay, wha-" 

"There was only one in this town, it's a few minutes away. it's called Jennie's or something," Sam interrupted. Cas nodded and flew away.

...

Cas appeared outside the bar, where no one could see him. He walked in, seeing a bar full of mostly guys mostly dressed in leather, but they were all pretty good looking. Most of them were flirting with each other or minding their own business. 

He found Dean doing the first, not thinking Dean even swung that way, but he ignored it since Dean's sexuality wasn't really his business. He started walking up to Dean but was interrupted by a man with pretty brown eyes. He was shorter than Cas and had curly brown hair. He was pretty, in Cas's opinion.

"Hi there," the man said, "I'm Riley."

Riley reaches out his hand for Cas to take it, and he did. "You must be new in this town, and I know almost everyone, so why not get to know you?"

Cas didn't say anything. He felt to nice to tell him to leave him alone, so he just followed him to a table. 

"So why are you dressed like you are going to a business meeting in a gay bar?" Riley chuckled and leaned his head on his hand.

Ohh, Cas thought, that makes sense. "I, uh, always wear this."

Riley smiled at him. Cas had to admit he looked pretty cute, "What's your name?"

"Cas," Cas answered as he looked around the bar to make sure Dean was still in the same place talking to the blonde man. When he spotted him he turned back to Riley, "Castiel."

"What a cool name, man," Riley said, "So what brings you to this town." 

Riley must have gotten them drinks when he wasn't paying attention, because someone came by and gave them both beer. 

"I'm just visiting for a while," Cas replied, looking down at the drink that was just handed to him. He really didn't want to drink something that would taste like molecules to him but he proceeded to take a sip anyway, trying not to make a displeased face. 

"That's nice, how is it so far n-" Riley stopped himself and looked behind Cas.

Cas turned around and saw Dean standing there, well more like swaying behind him. Cas quickly got up and then set him down. 

"Cas, what are you doing here?" Dean asked, his words coming out sluggish. He kept his arm around Cas still while Cas was still standing.

"Sam told me to come check on you," Cas said back before he awkwardly grinned at Riley. He sat back down beside Dean quickly muttering "Sorry I should have told you that I was looking for a friend."

"It's good, I should go anyway," Riley said with a cute smile and a little wave, then walked away after Cas waved back.

"Why were you flirting with him, you're straight!" Dean slurred.

"I could ask you the same, but that's none of my business and I told you I'm indifferent to sexuality," Cas said. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Well I don't want you flirting with him!" Deam demanded, he gave Cas an angry look, but he looked so cute to Cas, but he was not ready to admit that. 

Cas tilted his head, "Why?" Cas was confused why he couldn't flirt with a man, but Dean could do whatever he wanted.

"I just don't. It's not fair!" Dean was furrowing his eyebrows, obviously a little bit angry with the situation.

"What's not fair? What isn't fair is that you're allowed to 'flirt' but I am not?" Cas stated. He'd swear he wasn't a little annoyed by this, but his clenched fist proved that wrong. 

"It's not fair that its not me, you are flirting with!" Dean's words were still slurred but Cas understand perfectly. 

"Oh I- Dean you are drunk," Cas said. 

"It's true, though! You're fucking great Cas, and- and i want you sober, too," Dean told him. Cas stared at him before replying. 

"Okay, okay, Dean, how about you tell me this when you are sober, now let get you back to the motel," Cas said. He helped Dean get up and took him in his arms, bringing him to the impala and setting him in the passenger seat. 

...

In the morning, Dean woke up with a pain in his head. He grumbled and got up to get ready, his eyes still barely open. 

“Good morning, Dean,” A voice behind him said. He turned around and saw Cas sitting in the chair. 

“Hey, uh what are you doing?” Dean asked.

“Last night you told me you wanted me to stay here, so i watched over you and Sam,” Cas replied. Dean furrowed his eyebrows and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“How drunk was I?” Dean grumbled.

“Oh, you were really drunk, in fact you told me a lot about you,” Cas said.

Dean’s heart stopped, “What? what did I tell you.”

“What do you think?”

“Look, man, I’m sorry. It might weird you out, but you’re my friend. Please don’t leave me or get mad,” Dean uttered.

“You really think that I don’t love you, Dean Winchester?” Cas asked him. Dean stayed silent and shifted around, slightly confused.

“You what?”

“Dean I gave up everything for you. Of course I love you!” Cas said, getting up to face Dean.

Dean stared into his eyes, “Really?”

“Yes, really,” Cas paused, “Can I kiss you?”

Dean almost had a heart attack, “Yes!”


End file.
